Ángel oscuro
by Gilrasir
Summary: A ella no le importaba dejar un reguero de cuerpos ensangrentados ni torturar hasta la locura para encontrar a su amo. Ni siquiera los fríos barrotes de la prisión de los magos serían obstáculo para ella. Escrito para el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío, así como las frases que están ennegrecidas pertenecen a una canción de la banda de thrash metal **Slayer.** El resto, por fortuna, es mío.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene mucha violencia. Leer con discreción.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ángel oscuro<strong>

La noche siempre era el momento favorito del día para ella, tal vez porque reflejaba lo que había en su corazón, o tal vez le gustaba por el solo hecho que nadie pudiese ver sus maldades. Estaba hecha para buscar, cazar, torturar y matar, y aunque su amo ya no estaba con ella y con los demás, ella no necesitaba de una razón para seguir haciendo lo que sabía hacer mejor. Además, su férrea y fiera admiración por su señor caído era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar dejando un reguero de sangre impura y mentes vacías tras ella. Era capaz de dejar en ruinas el mundo sólo para ver a su señor renacer en gloria y majestad.

Esa noche sería un buen festín de sangre y terror.

—¡Me estás mintiendo! —gritó Bellatrix Lestrange con su estridente y chillona voz—. ¡Tú sabes dónde está! ¡Dímelo!

El hombre no podía escapar a ningún sitio. Estaba acorralado, pero no iba a revelar la información que aquella desconocida sádica y cruel desesperadamente quería obtener.

—No… no te lo diré.

Bellatrix se paseó por delante de su presa, tal como lo haría un depredador hambriento. Adoraba el desafío porque tarde o temprano el interrogado terminaba cediendo.

—Oh, sí, me lo dirás. ¡Me lo dirás! —rugió Bellatrix, empujando la silla en la que estaba atrapado aquel desventurado mago—. ¿O prefieres permanecer ahí, **atado, gritando hasta morir (1)** con mis técnicas de interrogación?

El prisionero tembló por completo. Era imposible hallar tanta malicia concentrada en una sola mujer. Su fin estaba cerca, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

A menos que le dijera lo que necesitaba oír.

—Long… longbottom —balbuceó el hombre—. E… ellos saben dónde podría… podría estar.

Un fulgor demente brotó en los ojos de Bellatrix como fuego salvaje.

—¿Ves cómo no entendemos mejor, bribón? —dijo, paseando la punta de su varita por el cuello del prisionero, sonriendo con petulancia—. Ahora dime —añadió en un susurro serpentino y terrorífico—, ¿dónde viven?

—No… no lo sé.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Diffindo!

Un tajo fino se abrió en la mejilla del hombre, del cual no tardó en brotar sangre. Bellatrix se pasó la lengua por sus labios finos e incoloros.

—¡Maldito sangre impura! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No eres nadie, **eres inferior, no le sirves a la humanidad (2)** en nada! ¡Mereces MORIR!

Alzó su varita en un gesto teatral, sentía el torrente de adrenalina inundar sus sentidos cada vez que se aproximaba una muerte. El pobre prisionero exclamó, exclamó y siguió exclamando por su vida, pero era un esfuerzo fútil. Iba a morir, no importaba lo que hiciese o dijera.

Una dirección brotó en forma de un balbuceo casi ininteligible de su boca. No podía sentir sus brazos, atados como estaban, detrás de su espalda y estando atrapadas por cuerdas que mordían su piel con cruel indiferencia.

—Siempre lo he dicho, la muerte tiene una forma de alterar prioridades que ninguna otra cosa puede conseguir —dijo Bellatrix, alejándose de su prisionero a paso lento y cadencioso—. Ésta es **la forma en la que quiero que mueras (3)**, dándome la información que quiero antes que tus ojos se apaguen.

Daba igual que el desdichado mago clamara por su vida, que valía la pena dejarlo vivir por la información que entregó. De todas formas Bellatrix no iba a perdonar la existencia a alguien sólo por revelar información confidencial, porque desde que aquella despiadada bruja lo atrapó en un oscuro y húmedo callejón londinense que una vida estaba a punto de ser segada, se pusiese a cantar o no.

—Oh, podría perdonarte la vida, incluso podría darte las gracias por ser tan voluntarioso y darme lo que necesito, ¡si no fueses una asquerosa y condenada sangre impura! ¡Avada Kedavra!

* * *

><p>La adrenalina de su reciente matanza todavía circulaba por las venas de Bellatrix Lestrange. Para ella, asesinar se había convertido en un narcótico, le gustaba aquella sensación exultante cada vez que tenía un alma a su merced y se había vuelto adicta a ello. Nunca era suficiente y jamás, pero jamás, jamás se arrepentía de asesinar una y otra vez. Y aunque los tres hombres que la acompañaban compartían sus ideales y su sed de sangre, no eran tan sanguinarios como Bellatrix. Ellos eran Mortífagos normales, leales, pero normales a fin de cuentas. La mujer que lideraba el grupo era claramente harina de otro costal en cuanto a maldad se refería.<p>

—Ésta es la casa —dijo Rabastan Lestrange, comprobando un trozo de pergamino con una dirección escrita en éste—. Crouch, asegura el frente. Yo y Rodolphus iremos por los lados. Bella hará el interrogatorio.

Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y, en completo silencio, rodearon la casa, las varitas en ristre y los cinco sentidos atentos a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera arruinarles la visita.

La casa, como era natural, no tenía mucha protección. Algo comprensible porque el Señor Tenebroso se había ido sin sus poderes hacia un lugar que los cuatro Mortífagos intentaban dilucidar con el asalto que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Todo estaba sumergido en un silencio ambiguo, porque no se sabía si era un silencio pacífico o uno opresor. Lo que sí estaba claro era que quienes habitaban el inmueble se llevarían una horrible y trágica sorpresa.

Fueron cinco segundos de sonido infernal y terror agobiante.

Cuando todo terminó, tres boquetes del tamaño de un rinoceronte desfiguraban la casa, trozos de madera colgaban por gracia de unas cuantas astillas y los dueños de casa bajaban las escaleras a pasos frenéticos, sólo para encontrarse con un coro de encantamientos que los inmovilizaron en medio de la derruida sala de estar.

Bellatrix Lestrange entró por uno de los boquetes como si fuese un miembro de la realeza. Sus cohortes hicieron un buen trabajo. Ese joven Crouch era un tipo muy eficiente y decidido, pese a que no tenía más de veinte años. Frank y Alice Longbottom yacían indefensos en medio de su propia casa, incapaces de hacer absolutamente nada. La excitación volvió a electrificar sus nervios. Podía oler sangre y terror, otra vez.

—Frank Longbottom. Auror del Ministerio —recitó Bellatrix con malicia, paseándose alrededor de sus víctimas como una pantera a punto de saborear su premio—. **¿Quieres morir? (4)** ¿O quieres decirme dónde está nuestro maestro? Que conste, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente. —La bruja se arrodilló frente a marido y mujer con una sonrisa que bien podría ser la del diablo—. ¿Dónde está?

Pese al miedo, pese a que era casi una certeza que no iba a salir con vida de su propio hogar, Frank se mantuvo desafiante frente a la adversidad, claro que hablar de adversidad cuando se tenía enfrente a Bellatrix Lestrange era decir poco. Muy poco.

—Si… si lo supiera, no te lo diría, **carnicera infame (5)**.

—¿Carnicera infame? Me gusta ese título —dijo Bella, volviendo a ponerse de pie y haciendo señas a su compañeros para que apuntaran sus varitas a Alice, la esposa del Auror—. Y en segundos verás por qué. Háganlo.

Fue Bartemius Crouch quien torturó primero a Alice. Ni siquiera una mueca mostró mientras veía a la pobre mujer retorcerse y gritar. Frank trató de intervenir, pero un movimiento de varita de Rabastan le hizo imposible defender a su esposa del dolor.

Crouch alzó la varita. Alice todavía chillaba, aunque sus sonidos eran cada vez más débiles. Frank extendió una mano hacia su mujer, sintiendo las lágrimas apiñarse en sus ojos.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Bella con una voz peligrosamente dulce—. ¿Quieres ver más, quieres saber cómo termina esto? ¡Pues dime dónde está nuestro amo!

—Alice —balbuceó Frank, incapaz de moverse—. Alice.

—Está delirando —se burló Rodolphus, pateando a Alice en el bajo vientre—. Sólo le importa su patética puta.

Bella volvió a arrodillarse delante de sus víctimas, mirando a la mujer que gemía de dolor a causa del puntapié.

—¿Crees saber qué se siente morir? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? ¿Crees conocer el horror de **oler tu muerte mientras arde muy dentro de ti (6)**? ¿Quieres irte de este mundo **rogando por el fin de tu pesadilla en vida (7)**? ¡Pues piensa bien, perra! ¡Crucio!

Y Alice volvió a retorcerse de un dolor insoportable, inenarrable, sin fin. Cada nervio en su cuerpo se alzó en protesta, bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Frank Longbottom, quien no podía creer lo que les estaba pasando a ambos. "¡Quiero despertar!" exclamó dentro de su mente, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Estaba condenado a sufrir. La tortura se prolongaba dolorosamente; ambos sufrían sus propios infiernos en vida, pero los gritos de Alice se volvieron inconexos, sus ojos lucían desorbitados, saliva corría por su boca. Pronto ya no hacía nada, no gritaba, no hacía nada por defenderse. Se retorcía, sí, pero no como lo haría un ser humano, sino como lo haría una marioneta.

Frank se estaba desmoronando de a poco, sus lágrimas no eran suficientes para llorar por el destino de su mujer. Ni todos los mares del mundo podrían contener las muestras de su tormento.

Bella se detuvo. Era obvio que esa mujer ya no representaba una amenaza para nadie. Era el turno de ese pelafustán llamado Frank.

—Bueno, ¿en qué íbamos?

Frank no podía decir nada. Lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos no tenía descripción imaginable, no había nombre para semejante maldad. Bella apremió a su víctima con su mirada, pero no hubo reacción. Estaba pasmado más allá de todo límite.

—¡Dime lo que necesito saber o correrás la misma suerte que tu mugrienta esposa!

Pero Frank no podía decir absolutamente nada. Estaba paralizado, horrorizado, encerrado entre cuatro paredes que se precipitaban sobre él con indiferencia claustrofóbica.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirme nada, entonces tendré que motivarte de algún modo. Dime, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Quieres que te haga una** prueba de calor que queme tu piel y que haga hervir tu mente (8)** con el más horrible suplicio imaginable, o quieres sentir un **frio gélido que agriete tus extremidades (9)** hasta hacerlas añicos? Es tu decisión.

Frank sentía su boca agarrotada. Esa mujer no podía definirse como cruel o despiadada. Esos conceptos eran demasiado pequeños para ser válidos con una arpía como aquella que la amenazaba a modo de conversación civilizada. Quería moverse y huir, quería avisar de algún modo que su vida estaba en peligro, pero no había caso. El destino de su esposa fue tan horrible que su pensamiento se volvió caótico y desordenado, la imagen de su captor se desdibujaba y volvía a componerse a intervalos cada vez más erráticos y su cuerpo se comportaba como si le perteneciera a otra persona.

No había escape ni milagro que lo salvara.

—¿No tomarás una decisión? —inquirió Bellatrix suavemente, pero no esa suavidad que una mujer normal usaría para dialogar con su esposo, sino que se trataba de una suavidad peligrosa, de una sutileza que escondía horrores que pocos mortales se atrevían siquiera a imaginar—. De acuerdo, como no me quieres decir nada ni quieres escoger tu forma de irte de este mundo, ¿qué tal si compartes el destino de esa ramera que antes de esto tenía la desgracia de ser tu esposa?

Las últimas palabras coherentes que Frank escuchó fue el maleficio que lo enviaría a los brazos expectantes de la locura. Bellatrix ostentaba una cara de desquiciada mientras movía su varita violentamente, disfrutando del dolor ajeno en la misma forma en que Frank sufría. Rabastan mientras tanto, instruyó a Crouch a que registrara el resto de la casa. Rodolphus salió del inmueble por uno de los agujeros y vigiló los alrededores en caso hubiese soplones que pudieran alertar a las autoridades.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y, como era predecible, Frank dejó de gritar y se retorcía mudamente, como si una intensa corriente eléctrica cruzara su cuerpo de parte a parte. Bella decidió que era suficiente tortura y alzó la varita, admirando su trabajo. Frank y Alice yacían lado a lado, ambos con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Lucían como si estuviesen muertos pero por desgracia, no lo estaban.

—¡Bella! ¡Tenemos visitas! —gritó Rodolphus, indicando un punto en las cercanías. Varios vecinos se habían levantado de sus camas y miraban como posesos la casa destruida por tres grandes boquetes. Bellatrix desvió la vista de sus víctimas y salió al aire nocturno, componiendo una mueca de desprecio al ver todos los muggles apiñados alrededor de la casa.

—¿Qué miran, banda de inútiles? —protestó Bellatrix. Continuó al darse cuenta que no había respuesta en medio de todos aquellos rostros contraídos por el pavor—. ¡Ellos son sólo los primeros! ¡**Sólo he comenzado a tomar todas sus jodidas vidas (10)**, así que prepárense! —La bruja, sin miedo ni vacilación, extendió su varita. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo—. ¡Mátenlos a todos! ¡No dejen a nadie con vida!

Cinco minutos más tarde, un reguero de **patéticas e inofensivas víctimas dadas por muertas (11)** adornaba de manera grotesca la calle, cuerpos convertidos en muestras de la crueldad de una mujer que no iba a cejar en absoluto en sus esfuerzos por encontrar a su amo.

Ni siquiera los negros y herrumbrosos barrotes de Azkaban y sus execrables guardianes la iban a disuadir de lograr su cometido, y si tenía que matar de nuevo, lo haría.

Ella era un portento de ruina en sí mismo, un ángel oscuro que rondaba las pesadillas de los magos.

Ella era un **ángel de la muerte (12).**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Como la banda que elegí canta en inglés, aquí presento las frases originales que usé para esta historia.

(1) Strapped down, screaming out to die.  
>(2) Inferior, no use to mankind.<br>(3) The way that I want you to die.  
>(4) Do you want to die?<br>(5) Infamous butcher.  
>(6) Smell your death as it burns deep inside of you.<br>(7) Praying for the end of your wide awake nightmare.  
>(8) Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil.<br>(9) Frigid cold, crack your limbs.  
>(10) I have yet just begun to take your fucking lives.<br>(11) Pathetic, harmless victims, left to die.  
>(12) Angel of death.<p>

Las frases 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11 y 12 pertenecen a la canción "Angel of Death". Puse la frase entre las seleccionadas porque aquella también aparece en el cuerpo de la canción y no sólo en el título. La frase 4 pertenece a la canción "Postmortem" y la frase 10 pertenece a la canción "Criminally Insane". Las tres canciones pertenecen al álbum "Reign in Blood", en mi opinón, el mejor álbum de Slayer. Tampoco usé traducciones literales y parafraseé las frases de modo que se entendiera el contexto en el que las usé. Para comprobar que las letras sí pertenecen a las canciones antes mencionadas, pueden usar el motor de búsqueda de su elección y poner "darklyrics" y hallarán una página con letras sólo de canciones de heavy metal. Allí están las letras originales en caso de cualquier comprobación.

Un saludo, y gracias por leer. Ah, y comentar no duele, para nada.


End file.
